


error 404

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [188]
Category: NEOKOSMOS (Webcomic)
Genre: Computer Viruses, Drabble, Head Injury, Helping, LITERALLY, Neokosmos - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 23:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19711900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Xaveria gets a virus in their brain computer.





	error 404

Xaveria groaned in pain as they felt the virtual hit against their eye, entering their brain computer. It felt like someone literally were clawing it into shreds, as the large amount of stored away files flashed before their black eyes, way too much at a time. Someone was in their system, the sole purpose being to cause pain, while stealing and deleting private data along with research.

This was a virus, yes, and it was a nasty one.

Yes, viruses in compie brain computers were quite common, everyone hated the people that actually programmed them, but if you got one, you were on your own. As Xaveria felt the pain grow more intense, as this force pulled at their stored memories, while torturing them, they knew exactly who it was.

One of their old exes.

This was just PERFECT!

They had to get rid of this, but couldn’t. The pain made it hard for them to even think properly, how would they be able to remove it?

They quickly went through all the people they could ask, and quickly settled on Qurti, they were smart, and wouldn’t humiliate them for not being able to remove it themselves, and, unlike Zehra, they weren’t busy at the moment.

So, they quickly sent a message to the compie, through their external computer instead of their brain, just to be safe.

Not even five minutes had passed before Qurti stormed into Xaveria’s office, ready to help their friend.

At this point, Xaveria was lying on the ground, tail violently shaking and their claws digged into their body suit as they tried to fight the pain in their head. This was bad.

“Please…” was all the doctor could say.

Qurti immediately sat down beside them, ready to link their own brain computer with Xaveria’s. The bastard who gave  _ her _ the virus would pay.

It took two hours, but at last, the virus was gone. Xaveria sat on  _ her _ desk, a cup of coffee in their hand. Qurti sat on the other side.

“Thank you so much Qurti, I appreciate your help. I don’t know what I would’ve done without you. Just don’t spread this okay, I don’t want people to go around saying things like “Qurti fixed Xaveria’s brain computer they couldn’t fix themselves because  _ she  _ pitied them”, okay?”

_ She… _

Xaveria had just referred to Qurti with “she”. They were so honored.

So, they nodded.

“I promise, this stays between us.”


End file.
